


Back to That Time

by Rainbow Umbrella (aesungie)



Category: Super Junior
Genre: 5+1 Things, Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Underage Drinking, actually idk im winging this, not too much tho, yehyuk, yehyuk week
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29897196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aesungie/pseuds/Rainbow%20Umbrella
Summary: 5 times they kissed when they were drunk, and 1 time when they weren't.
Relationships: Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Comments: 7
Kudos: 15





	Back to That Time

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Yehyuk Week Guys! This is going to be a chapter-a-day thing, which I'll hopefully update on time, and it's kinda predictable I guess, but I hope you enjoy it anyway!

i.

They had been so young back then, just teenagers, wrapped up in their own little worlds and of course, each other’s, because that’s how best friends are. Inseparable and reckless and adventurous.

It was late in the evening after Hyukjae’s 16th birthday party, and Yesung had saved the best surprise for last - a bottle of soju, that he had so carefully wrapped in the layers of clothes he’d packed in his backpack that carried all his overnight supplies for the sleepover that followed Hyukjae’s party. It was their thing, the two of them always spent time together after their birthday celebrations were over, talking and joking and playing games until well past midnight, when they’d be tired out and would fall asleep in whosoever’s bed it was that they were sitting on. That’s how it had always been, since they were tiny children, ever since Yesung could remember. 

When the festivities had died down and everyone else had retired to their respective rooms, Hyukjae and Yesung sat on the younger's bed, engrossed in a game of monopoly, and it was when Yesung was certain that the rest of the household had fallen asleep and there would be no risk of being caught that he finally unveiled the bottle.

And Hyukjae was indeed surprised, and excitement shone through his pretty brown eyes, as the older shook the bottle before uncapping it, proceeding to pour the clear liquid in the paper cups leftover from the party. It would be the first time either of them had tried alcohol, and it had been quite a feat for Yesung to even get his hands on the bottle, but it was worth it, any difficulty was worth it really, just to see Hyukjae happy. 

He handed a cup to the younger and raised his own, smiling at the eager face in front of him.

“Cheers, Hyuk-ah. Happy 16th.”

“Cheers, hyung.” His eyes crinkled as a smile formed on his lips. “And thank you.”

They downed the first shot in one go, and Yesung couldn’t say that he particularly enjoyed the experience. He could taste the distinct flavour of apples, but that observation was overwhelmed by the burning in his throat, making him cough and wipe his mouth with his sleeve, hoping he hadn’t just embarrassed himself, but it’s not like Hyukjae hadn’t seen worse before.

“Hah.” Yesung looked up to see a smirk on the younger’s face. “Lightweight.”

“Shut up.” He lightly shoved Hyukjae, whose only reaction was laughter, and that felt warmer than the alcohol itself, but in order to one up the gleeful boy, he stated, “I can drink more if I want to.”

And with that he poured himself another glass, and almost inhaled it, resisting the urge to cough again.

“Oh jeez, hyung, I was only joking!” Hyukjae's face was an odd mixture of amusement and alarm as he yanked the bottle away from Yesung’s hands, placing it on the bedside table. “You didn’t have to drink so quickly!”

The warm buzz in his head made Yesung realise that Hyukjae was right; he probably shouldn’t have been so impulsive. But what was done was done, so he only smiled before settling back against the bed’s headrest.

Hyukjae sipped at his second glass, and the two sat in the semi-darkness, slightly tired after the night of activity and tipsy from the soju, the steady music from the stereo the only thing punctuating the silence that enveloped them. Yesung found his eyes lingering on the younger, fascinated by the way the soft fluffy hair swayed at the light breeze wafting in through the window, the way he almost seemed to glow in the moonlight. It was a pretty view, and perhaps he should’ve been less obvious about staring, but his mind felt fuzzy and focusing on Hyukjae seemed to be the best thing he could think of doing.

And as such, he was so lost in the sight that he almost missed the question Hyukjae directed at him, but managed to snap out of it before the younger could comment on being watched so intently.

“How’d you like the soju?” Hyukjae had asked, and Yesung paused for a second to collect his thoughts, which was surprisingly difficult, though that was probably just the alcohol’s doing.

“It was alright, I guess.”

Hyukjae giggled. 

“What?”

And Hyukjae giggled some more. Yesung wouldn’t have minded this if he knew the reason; he honestly liked the sound of Hyukjae’s laughter, all bubbly and sunshine-y, the way it seemed to light up the room, but right then the amusement of the younger only puzzled him. He raised his eyebrow quizzically, waiting for an explanation, which Hyukjae gave, though not before laughing again.

“You’re speaking all funny.”

_Huh?_

“No I’m not,” he said, but even as the words left his mouth, he could tell that he was indeed speaking rather peculiarly, his words tumbling over each other in an effort to get out.

“You’re drunk already, hyung,” Hyukjae snickered. “I always knew you’d be a lightweight, but this much? Really?”

“It’s not my fault,” Yesung mumbled. “It’s my first time drinking.”

“Mine too, remember? Plus I’m younger than you.”

“Yeah, whatever.” But he knew he was being teased, and he didn’t really mind that either. He spoke again, slowly and carefully, to avoid sounding as tipsy as he felt.

“Are you having fun?”

Hyukjae nodded enthusiastically, and Yesung was pleased. The burning and slurring and the inevitable headache would all be worth it, if Hyukjae was happy. Sharing this adventure made it tolerable at least, he didn’t think he would quite enjoy drinking if he had to endure it alone.

“So that’s one milestone down.” He said, looking thoughtful. “Is there anything else you’re waiting to experience, Hyuk-ah?”

“I want to learn how to drive.” Hyukjae pouted, and Yesung smiled at the sulky expression . “I’m 16 now and old enough, but my parents keep telling me I’m too young.”

“Want me to teach you?”

“No way! You drive so badly.”

“Pfft. Brat. Maybe I should stop taking you places.” He wasn’t really offended, it was true that he was a bad driver, owing to the fact that he never enjoyed driving in the first place, but he was also Hyukjae’s sole mode of transportation for whatever shenanigans they got up to, and he knew the younger wouldn’t stand to be left behind.

“Noooo, hyung is the best driver ever.” Hyukjae’s words were also slurring now, as his puppy dog eyes gazed up at him, and Yesung, ever a sucker for how cute the younger could be, whether knowingly or not, couldn’t help but laugh.

“There's no need to flatter me like that, Hyukjae-ah, I won’t stop giving you rides. You don’t need to worry.”

Hyukjae grinned, and settled down beside Yesung, head against the bedrest and arms resting on his bent knees.

“What about you, hyung?” He drained his glass, before speaking again. “Anything you’re waiting to do?

“Me?” Yesung couldn’t really think of anything. Being 18, he was old enough to do pretty much anything he wanted, though that wasn’t much, given his boring high school life and singular friend in the form of Hyukjae, who had been living down his street for the past 10 years. Not that he was complaining, Yesung couldn’t want for anything when sunshine personified was sitting right beside him.

“I’m not sure,” he said after a few seconds of contemplation. "I mean, there are a few places I’d like to visit, like Paris and stuff, but you already know that.”

Hyukjae nodded, it would be impossible for him not to know; Yesung was given to rambling about random topics and his desire to travel was brought up fairly frequently.

Hyukjae picked up the bottle again, which contained enough for a last half glass each, and handed one to Yesung, who shook his head to decline, which in itself was an answer to the offer of more alcohol, as his vision blurred for a second and his head felt heavy.

“I think I’m drunk enough already, Hyuk-ah.”

“Come on, hyung, it’s only a little. Just drink it slowly.” Hyukjae looked at him imploringly, and Yesung sighed.

“You’re a bad influence on me.” But he smiled, and took the glass, sipping at the bitter liquid slowly. He felt warm, and he could tell that his senses were beginning to dull, but powered through it for the sake of his friend, who was clearly enjoying the effects of the alcohol.

“There is one thing I’ve always wondered.” The hesitancy in Hyukjae’s voice made Yesung look up, intrigued. This was new, Hyukjae never hesitated to blurt out anything that came to mind, in stark contrast with Yesung himself, who was prone to overthinking everything he ever said or did.

“What’s that?”

Hyukjae took another swig of soju before answering. “I just- how do you think it feels like to kiss someone?”

The question startled Yesung; Of all things, he hadn’t expected to discuss such a topic, but now that it was brought up, he couldn’t just ignore it, not when Hyukjae was looking at him expectantly, waiting on his answer.

“I wouldn’t know, Hyuk-ah. I’ve never kissed anyone.”

“Haven’t you ever thought about what it’s like though?” Hyukjae sounded almost wistful, which clashed rather comically with the way his words were slurring, but laughing was the last thing on Yesung’s mind at that moment. “The books and movies make it sound so interesting.”

Hyukjae was staring straight at him, and Yesung’s throat felt almost constricted.

“I have thought about it,” he admitted quietly, but didn’t reveal who he had thought about kissing, out of fear of scaring the younger away. “But I haven’t had the chance to find out. And who knows when I will?”

Silence fell briefly between them, and Yesung sipped his drink again, aware of the eyes watching him, roles being reversed from earlier, but this felt like he was being analysed, and he didn't know what to make of it. He didn’t know why Hyukjae had brought up the topic, didn’t dare to hope, but just waited for the other to change the subject.

“Do you want to know what it’s like?”

Having caught the other’s meaning, Yesung almost choked on the mouthful of soju, and coughing, he looked back up at Hyukjae, whose face was flushed, though Yesung couldn’t tell if it was because of the alcohol or the subject at hand.

“Sorry, I- uh, don’t know what I was thinking.” He looked away, face aflame, and through the haze of alcohol, Yesung couldn’t help but think about the opportunity that he was presenting him with, a fragile moment that would dissipate if he made the wrong move.

“If you want,” he paused, choosing his next words carefully, or as carefully as he could through his fuzzy mind, “if you want, we could try it out.”

Hyukjae snapped his head back up, and in the back of his mind, Yesung wondered if the younger was just as drunk as he was; if not, this whole thing would become incredibly awkward.

“Are you okay with it?” His eyes scanned Yesung worryingly. “I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable.”

“I'm fine,” he said, even as he could feel the heat spreading across his cheeks. “I’ve, uh, also wondered what it would feel like.” 

Hyukjae shifted closer, and Yesung’s heart skipped a beat.

“Okay then.”

Yesung hadn't realised that he’d been moving closer until he could feel Hyukjae’s breath on his lips, see the moonlight reflected in his pupils, and he was just about to ask if he was really okay with this when Hyukjae's lips met his own, and everything was perfect.

It was a soft kiss, barely more than a peck, though Yesung’s mind felt like it was on fire. He had thought about what it would feel like to kiss Hyukjae, had wondered for years really, but had always shaken the thoughts away, feeling guilty about harbouring such forbidden feelings for his best friend.

He had never expected to find out what Hyukjae tastes like; sweet, with traces of apple flavoured soju, but now that he did, it felt like a dream, one that he’d be willing to live in forever...

But sadly, as all good things come to an end, so did this, with Hyukjae pulling away abruptly, as if he really was burned, eyes downcast, almost ashamed.

“I’m sorry, hyung,” he mumbled, and Yesung wanted to tell him that it’s alright, that he didn’t mind, he _liked it,_ even, but Hyukjae’s next words crushed all those thoughts and feelings down. 

“We shouldn’t have done that, I- I’m not thinking straight,” he refused to meet Yesung’s eyes, burying his head in his knees. “It was a mistake, and I’m sorry.”

_Oh._

_So Hyukjae hadn’t liked it._

The realisation made Yesung’s stomach turn, he felt sick, but with their friendship at stake, he swallowed his own feelings, and reached out to the younger, placing his hand on his shoulder.

“Hyuk-ah. It’s alright.” he drew a deep breath. “We- we can forget this ever happened. We don’t have to talk about it ever again.”

Hyukjae sighed, and nodded, laying down in bed with his back turned, signalling the end of the conversation and their night together.

And so Yesung did the same, trying desperately to ignore the swelling of emotions in his mind and the tears trickling down his face.

•···•···•  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on Twitter here: https://twitter.com/aesung_ie  
> I have fanart up (though not a lot at the moment) and will keep uploading there! ^-^


End file.
